Temp
Temp is the fourth Archmage and the Archmage of Death Temp Canon-Birth of the Three Seeing he needed some subordinates to manage his creations. The Original Archmage created three more Archmages to watch over the three realms. Temp was the last created and was tasked with watching over Death and punishing the souls that needed to be punished. He collaborated with fellow Archmages The King and Mept to create a religion among the Mortals. He was portrayed as an evil being that will punish those who do evil, but is in truth nothing like that even if he does enjoy the reputation a bit too much. He reigns from The Underworld and is usually seen, either guarding the entrance or completing his duties as an Archmage inside. Temp Canon-The Eternals Temp was present when the Eternals first manifested. He was the first to begin communicating with Lord Mortis. Temp Canon-The Sealing Temp was present at the battle against The Original Archmage and also when the Dark Jailer sealed him away. Temp Canon-The Search Begins Temp decided to search for his Lieutenants in his own ranks, choosing the most powerful and loyal of his demons. Temp Canon-The Black Knight Captain Searching for his first Lieutenant, Temp visited the Barracks in the Underworld. It had previously been decided that everyone should have two Lieutenants except the King, as he could only find one and one would be enough, given his immense power. Temp decided to choose one Black Knight and one Dark Mage, preferably the most powerful and the most reliable. His first choice went to his current Black Knight Captain, Umbra due to his immense power and proven trustworthiness. He was bound to Temp through the use of his Seal and became the first Lieutenant of the Underworld. Temp Canon-The Chief Dark Mage After having gained his first Lieutenant, Umbra, Temp went in search of his second, a Dark Mage. Due to his distrust of his current Chief Mage, Tenebris, Temp decided to choose a powerful Dark Mage known as Shadow. Shadow had begun to rival Tenebris in terms of power and had proven his loyalty in many a battle. Along with Umbra, he was bound to Temp through the use of his Seal and became the second Lieutenant of the Underworld. Temp Canon-Rebellion After Shadow was bound and became a Lieutenant, Tenebris fled the Underworld with his renegade faction of Demons and Dark Mages. Temp won and lost many skirmishes with the renegades, but eventually Tenebris managed to invade The Underworld, leading to a grand clash between the two factions. Shadow demanded to fight Tenebris in a one-on-one duel and Temp, assuming Shadow would win handedly, agreed. Unfortunately, Tenebris, using very underhanded tactics, defeated Shadow and, in his hubris, challenged Temp as well. Ultimately, Tenebris was defeated by Temp and Umbra. Temp cast a petrification spell on Tenebris, turning him into a statue forever as a warning to others who might rebel against the cause. Temp Canon-The Spydling Incursion Soon after the Lieutenants were found (or created) for each of the Archmages, a new problem began to surface for Temp. The Underworld became infested with hairy spider-like pests known as Spydlings, eventually they took over the whole Underworld, driving its inhabitants out or making them slaves. After using a Mortal to get some information from the Spydlings by reverse-engineering their own information-gathering tactics Temp learned where the Spydling King's base was and, with the help of Umbra and Shadow, travelled there to destroy him and rid the world of the Spydlings. Temp Canon-Blancland Arriving in Blancland through the Blanc Rift, Temp and his armies quickly located the Spydling King's base and devised a plan of attack. For a few days they made minor attacks on the Spydling Fortress until eventually they stormed the base to take the fight to the Spydling King. Unfortuantely the King was very old so the battle did not last very long at all. With the demise of its ruler, the Spydling Base disappeared leaving Temp and his demons in Blancland. Soon, they were attacked by Blue, one of the Spydlings' mortal commanders who had been taken by Basaran and turned into one of his minions. After defeating Blue, Basaran, Lord of Blancland, made himself known and attacked Temp for trespassing on his domain. A huge battle ensued but Basaran was ultiamtely defeated and Temp and co were returned home. Temp Canon-The Grand Magic Olympiad Temp was the next host of the Grand Magic Olympiad in its third iteration. He presided over the rounds with his two Lieutenants, Shadow and Umbra, acting as invigilators. He did not directly involve himself with the competition's running as per the rules until Blue revealed himself. Temp then duelled and defeated Blue but not before Blue managed to summon forth his master, Basaran. Basaran, remembering Temp from his previous defeat and now at his full power, cast a forcefield around the two and they proceeded to battle. Temp was very nearly defeated if it wasn't for Aegis' timely intervention of breaking the forcefield, allowing Mept and the King to assist in the battle. Basaran was defeated and the competition went ahed as normal. Aegis was crowned the winner and Temp duelled him in the final round. The battle lasted two days and two nights with both sides exchanging many blows but eventually the King called time on the match and declared it a draw. Temp Canon-The Underwolves as Temp's pets since they are creatures of darkness. Eventually, during breeding, two Underwolves were exposed to a lot more darknes energy than is usual for them causing their baby to have different properties. Reaver, their baby was a lot bigger than most Underwolves and had a very large extended lifespan. Temp took a liking to him, naming him the Alpha Male among all of the Underwolves and he now leads the pack into battle or on hunts for one of Temp's many targets. The victims never know what hits them. Temp Canon-The Council of Demons Temp helped The King create the Council of Demons and was instrumental in its naming and also in gathering the beings who were to become its members. Temp Canon-The First Calling Temp was present at the first calling of the Council of Demons. He invited Reaver along with Lord Mortis, although contacting the latter had been a problem. The King discussed the purpose of the Council with its members; to address any threats to the well-being of the univeres and make sure they do not go unfought or unnoticed. Temp Canon-Thorn Patriarch Three years after its creation, Temp discovered the Ancient Magus Society in the Underworld. Sensing that this sort of unrestricted access to knowledge could have very negative effects if they were to get their hands on Void Magic, he ordered that the society be dissolved. Temp Canon-Battle for the Overworld Temp fought against the Original Archmage with the King and Mept while the Eternals battled against Nothing. Eventually, The Original Archmage retreated when Nothing had sustained enough damage. The efforts of Ataros and his compatriots during this battle caused Temp to revoke his dissolution of the Ancient Magus Society - providing they adhere to strict regulations. Appearance Temp is a walking dull-grey suit of armour. All of his armour is made from Darkium including his cloak. He has two eye sockets open in his helmet but he doesn't need them as his body is entirely made up of Dark Mist, a form that he can assume at any time. While in Dark Mist form, he has possess other people turning their skin a dull grey colour and their eyes red. Possessed people gain incredible magical and physical abilities. His wand is a shorter grey pole with a sphere encircled by a gold ring at the top that changes colour based on the element it is in. Personality Temp is a rather gruff Archmage, especially to those that anger or irritate him, or have done in the past. He does, however, care about his Demons and Lieutenants-although no one can really be sure about anything other than that. Abilities Q: Dark Pulse. Auto-Cast. Fires a pulse of Dark Energy that deals bonus damage depending on how much health the hero/creep has lost W: Arise. Summons 2 zombies to aid Temp in his battle E: Darkium Armour. Passive. Doubles Temp’s Armour until he is attacked by a player D: Bombardment. Channels then bombards a spot with meteors for a short time. Any players inside take ticking damage. F: Flash Freeze. Stuns and silences a player for a few seconds R: Arc Blast. Targets one enemy, deals damage then jumps to any enemies nearby, multiplying the base damage by how many jumps were made. This continues until there are no enemies left in range, in which case the blast multiplies again and zaps the first target. Category:Temp